


Suck

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Artist Mickey, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Supportive Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey draws and Ian is supportive.





	

Ian walked into the Milkovich house and took his jacket off. He moved further into the house and found Mickey at the table surrounded by piles of mail and papers. He had his head propped up on his hand, as he drew something in pen on the corner of an envelope. He looked up.

“Hey,” Mickey grunted, eyes focusing back on what he was doing.

“Hey. Can you believe I actually needed a scarf today? I fucking love when it starts getting cold like this.” Ian went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers, then came back to where Mickey was sitting and put one in front of him.

“Stiff breeze making you stiff?” Mickey commented with no real gusto.

Ian chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. “You bet.” He ruffled Mickey’s hair, grabbing it gently and pulling his head back so his throat was exposed. He leaned down and pressed kisses up his neck until he reached his lips, then he kissed those too. Mickey sighed, liking the stretch of his neck and Ian’s mouth on his. When Ian let him go, Mickey looked like he wouldn’t mind more. Instead, Ian looked at what he was drawing.

“You do all these?” He picked up a building code violation notice and examined it closer. A rabid dog on a chain glared back at him with deep black eyes and cross-hatching.

“Mhm,” Mickey answered, concentrating on shading a motorcycle with no rider.

“You gonna put them up?”

Mickey stopped to chug half his beer and think about it. “Might put up one or two. The rest is shit.”

Ian set down the drawing and picked up another. “I’ve always liked your stuff. I suck at drawing.”

Mickey snorted, “You don’t suck, you’re terrible.” He pushed back in his chair and pulled Ian down into his lap.

“Dick,” Ian tried not to laugh.

“Well, you do suck that,” Mickey wiggled his eyebrows, making Ian break.

“That’s not what happened this morning.”

Mickey pulled Ian down by his neck and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s not?”

“Nope.”

“You sure?” Mickey canted his hips a little, making Ian’s breath hitch.

“Mhm,” Ian’s hand trailed up Mickey’s chest to the side of his face. He brushed his thumb over his cheek.

Mickey was the one to close the space between them, bringing Ian in and also meeting him eagerly. He opened his mouth and Ian followed, allowing him to slip his tongue in and out. Ian’s pushed back in quick flicks, while Mickey’s was slow and methodical.

When they pulled apart, they turned back to the drawings on the table. Ian picked up two and got up, walking towards the bedroom.

“We should put these up right now,” he said over his shoulder.

Mickey left his pen and sketches and followed after Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is supportive!Ian not a tag already?


End file.
